Spectrum of Blue
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: They're lying together on the fully made sheets, her in an elegant red dress and him in his best suit- sans the jacket.


**Spectrum of Blue**

**Category**: Angst/Hurt&Comfort/Romance

**Pairing**: Detty

**Summary**: They're lying together on the fully made sheets, her in an elegant red dress and him in his best suit- sans the jacket.

**Warnings**:

**Disclaimer**: own nudda :)

* * *

Sunlight streams in through the open curtains showering the bed in a golden honey glow. They're lying together on the fully made sheets, her in an elegant red dress and him in his best suit -sans the jacket. The crisp white shirt makes him look devilishly charming and a smile creeps onto her lips as she gazes up in to his eyes. The bright shade of sapphire reflects pure contentedness and the emotion washes over her, warming her from the inside out.

His mouth curves up to return the gesture, "_what_?"

"Nothing." The smile doesn't fall from her face as she continues to watch him. She's hardly able to believe they're together... the notion still leaving her breathless and as his eyes shift to a more thoughtful, deeper cobalt blue she can feel butterflies dance in her stomach.

"I'm glad you decided to wear red-" he changes the subject, letting out his appreciation out in a slow breath, "you look amazing."

Her cheeks flush at the compliment and she subconsciously draws her hand over the satin fabric.

It really is a beautiful dress.

"I bought it the day you arrived in London, I wanted to look nice for our dinner..." An odd sensation tugs in her chest but she ignores it in favour of the happy memory, "our first real date."

"You knew?" He asks, tilting his head in a suspicious manner.

"I suspected-" she confirms with a small smile,"your mother alluded to some less than platonic feelings going on."

"I wish you'd said something at the square..." He feels an almost wistful sigh pull from his lips, "if I'd known I would have kissed you straight away."

Another stab of unidentified emotion twits in her stomach and she shivers glancing up towards the window. It's closed but there's a breeze coming in from somewhere and shifts back down wrapping her arms tightly around her body.

He catches the reaction with an inquisitive look. "Cold?"

"Yeah..." She purses her lips together, "you can't feel that?

He shakes his head furthering the wave of uncertainty. She knows something is wrong, she can feel it... and when she tries to think back, a wave of panic closes around her throat. "Daniel...when was our first kiss?"

"That night... in the cab on the way home-" he recalls the memory fondly, throwing her a quizzical look, "you don't remember?"

"I-" she stutters, feeling a heavy wall of confusion block her her thoughts.

She can taste his lips, feel the warmth on her mouth as if the sensation is actually happening... but she can't remember kissing him and feels a rush of fear as her eyes draw to a tiny red stain marring his shirt. "What is that?"

He looks down and there's a hesitant beat of silence.

"It's nothing-" he finally assures, bringing his gaze back up to meet her.

She wants to trust him but the sudden pallor of his eyes reveal a strain of weakness and she feels her heart start to beat faster.

"It looks like blood-" she frowns, watching the spot slowly start to seep through his shirt. She wants to be closer to him, to investigate the source but she's freezing and can't prise her arms apart enough to move.

"That dress really is stunning on you...it's a shame-" he stops -as if it's information he shouldn't be revealing- and quickly changes the subject,"you really don't remember the cab ride home?"

She shakes her head, biting into her lip as a soft mechanical whir fills the room. She has no idea where the noise is coming from but she keeps her gaze focused on his eyes. They're darker now, almost midnight blue and she can immediately sense the unspoken concern. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"You don't look so well-" he admits, drawing his lips into a pensive thin line.

She feels a sharp stab in her chest as the droning sound gets louder. It's like a swarm of electronic bees and she has to force herself not to look around the room for the source of the disturbance. "Daniel...what's going on?"

"You need to breathe-" he urges gently.

She struggles to make sense of the order, finding it increasingly difficulty to follow his instruction. "I don't... I don't understand."

"Breathe." He says again, only this time it's in a more forceful tone.

It sparks a wave of fear and she closes her eyes using as much strength as she can muster to bring air into her lungs.

Something snaps painfully in her chest and when her eyes flash open she's no longer in the bedroom. Around her is a scene of blurry lights and chaos and she fights against the confusion, trying to fit the disembodied pieces of her memory together.

Daniel was here, in London... they'd been taking a cab when-

The realization burns in her mind instilling a wave of fear.

They'd been in an accident.

_Daniel_.

She can't see anything and knows her glasses must have been lost in the crash but she doesn't care... she needs to find him. A sharp pain bursts through her chest as she tries to move but it ebbs when a warm hand tightly grips her own. She knows it him even before she hears the desperate plea in his voice.

"We're nearly at the hospital, just breathe ok... stay with me."

She feels reassurance wash over her and fights to stay conscious, holding onto the thought of them in bed with warm sunshine streaming down. She can almost see the light, feel the heat tantalizing her and when she opens her eyes again she's not cold any more.

Instead she's wrapped safely in his arms.

Marveling at the deep crystal blue gaze washing over at her.

And suddenly she feels a tight pull of regret in her chest.

"I'm sorry..."

He smiles warmly though there's confusion evident in his expression, "for what?"

For a second she's not sure. There's a warm fuzziness encroaching her senses, drawing a haze over her thoughts and she pulls her lips together in a frown, "I don't know..."

He runs his fingers through her hair letting out a soft chuckle, "it's ok, you're probably just tired."

It's the understatement of the century. She's exhausted... but she's scared to close her eyes and snuggles into his chest fighting back a yawn, "maybe you could tell me a story?"

"About what?" He muses with a playful smile.

"How about... our second kiss-" she suggests, entwining their hands together, "tell me again how it happened?"

His voice starts out slow and she lets the words wash over her as she starts to drift off. She can barely make sense of the story and instead her mind paints itself with vivid hues of blue... a star filled sky on a midnight horizon... a yacht sailing out onto cobalt waters ...

The images are striking and make her feel safe.

They remind her of his beautiful sapphire eyes... and she falls asleep, dreaming they'll be the first thing she sees upon waking.


End file.
